Kathren Vega Riddle
by c7a7t7
Summary: I know this has been done before but what if Tom had a child. Kathren was raised in the orphanage after her mom was put into Azkaban. Slight ooc with Dumbledore Harry and Crouch. Don't like, don't read. T 4 language. All storys eventually.
1. Prolouge

**Hi this is my first story, I know that this idea has been done before but I take my own twist on it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kathren Riddle and the plot twists that go with her.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"Certainly you don't want this child to have to grow up in Azkaban, Barty," said Dumbledore.

"Albus, she is Bellatrix's daughter I'm sure that she is capable of causing this crime as much as her mother or father is," replied Crouch.

"She had as much ability to choose her parents as you did to make your son's choices for him. Besides she looks to be only three years old, if even that."

"What do you expect us to do about it, Albus, she was found at the Longbottom's house holding the wand that committed the deed? Besides, she will be just as famous as Harry Potter, but for the exact opposite reason."

"I know of a place to send the child away from her family and the magical world, and yet close enough that you can keep an eye on her for as long as you feel it is necessary. I can also put a temporary memory charm so that this memory, and all memories of our world, are hidden until she is old enough to answer for the crimes that she may or may not have committed," replied Albus with a smile.

"And when would that be, Albus?" asked Crouch.

"When she is of age."

"Alright, but I want to be there when the charm is put on her, so that I know that it is done. We don't need another Bellatrix running around." Albus and Barty walk back into the trial room.

"We have decided that the four adults will each be given a life sentence in Azkaban for the use of the Cruciatus curse on Frank and Alice Longbottom," Crouch starts. "The child will be sent away with her memory wiped and left at a location predetermined by Albus Dumbledore. I now ask all those present to raise their hands if they agree with these conditions."

Everyone's hand raise into the air. A cheer goes out. Only two people are left crying, Mrs. Crouch and two-and-a-half year old Kathren Lestrange. The only words that can be heard over the cheering are Kathren's cries for her mummy as Bellatrix is dragged away by the dementors.

The child struggled as she was led away out the opposite door by Dumbledore. "What is your name, child?" asks Dumbledore when they were finally out of the court room.

"My name is Kathren Vega Riddle, but my mother always tries to convince people that my last name is Lestrange instead," replied Kathren in between sobs.

"Now Kathren," said Dumbledore slowly, "did you understand what was going on out there just a few moments ago?"

Kathren nodded.

"Then you must understand that the conditions for you to stay out of Azkaban are for your own good."

"The only thing that I understand about the conditions is that I won't be able to see mummy again. I don't like that one bit."

"I'm sorry, Kathren, but this is the way that it has to be. It is either this or being with the dementors for the rest of your life."

Kathren gave an uncontrollable shiver, those dementors had scared her. "Then why does mummy have to go there?"

"Because she did something bad, Kathren," replied Dumbledore.

"So is it like time-out for adults," she asked putting the pieces together.

"Yes it is."

"Then why did I have to go there in the first place? I'm not an adult."

"We didn't have a time-out spot for kids."

"O-kay," she said. She wanted to argue more but couldn't come up with anything to say.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you're in Ravenclaw when you get sorted," said Dumbledore jokingly.

"No, I will be in Slytherin just like my family."

"Now, this will go a lot smoother if you cooperate with me, then we can get you to your new home," continued Dumbledore. "Now most of this you won't be able to remember until the time is right, when that time comes you will know it."

"Are you ready yet Albus? We don't have much time before we will be seen leaving her there, and we still need to make sure that the charm will work on her," said Crouch from outside of the door.

"I believe I have what I need. Kathren, are you ready to go to your new home?" said Dumbledore. Kathren only nodded, suddenly unable to speak. "Then let us be off for the home of your father. Stupefy," said Dumbledore. Instantly the young child passed out and was caught just short of crumpling to the floor. Mr. Crouch came in and performed a non-verbal memory charm.

"Do you plan on leaving a note with the child like you did with Harry?" Crouch asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, I want her name to at least stay the same; it will be so much easier for her at Hogwarts if it is. I do not believe that she did it, Barty, I truly don't think that she could have," added Dumbledore, as he sat down to write, after guessing what Mr. Crouch would be asking him.

"Where to Dumbledore, as you seem to already know where this child belongs?"

"To a place called Wool's Orphanage. I have dealt with them before when it came time to collect students and the matron has dealt with the pre-Hogwarts magical outbursts many times. I'm confident that she can handle this one. You're welcome to join me if you wish Barty."

"No, I think that I will stay here tonight, I know where that is as well in case the Ministry needs to contact her for some reason. I also have a bunch of paper-work to do before tomorrow, so I really should get going."

"Goodbye Barty," said Dumbledore as he bent to pick up the child and take her to the orphanage, letter in hand.

Nine years later an eleven year old is watching out the window as another of her roommates gets to leave with a new set of parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said earlier, this is my first story, so please no flames. If Kathren sounds a little Mary-Sue let me know and I'll see what I can do about it. Now the review button has waited patiently for you while you read my story and wants attention. Its begging you to click it and leave a review for me.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1 Professor Dumbledore

**Thanks to those who took the time to read chapter one.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kathren, Cassie and the part of the plot that involves her. OK I'm done, now for Chapter 1. Edited 3-17-12.**

* * *

><p>Nine years later an eleven year old is watching out the window as another of her roommates gets to leave with a new set of parents.<p>

Chapter 1

I continue to stare until the car was out of sight. Then getting off my post on the windowsill, I quickly grab my already packed duffle bag of personal belongings and leave my room fully intending to leave Wool's Orphanage altogether.

Five more steps until freedom . . .

"What are you doing Ren?" I jump and turn around to find my only 'friend' Cassie. "You weren't adopted too were you?"

"Cassie, no, I wasn't adopted. How could I have been when they don't even show me to the parents?"

"Well then, as you are only eleven, you are not leaving with your things," she said. I hand her my duffel bag and turn back around to go out the door. "Or going out the front door at all. Mrs. Co-"

"Cassie, don't tell on me again please. Last time I got in trouble, they threatened to lock me in one of the solitary rooms."

"If they lock you away, then what will happen to Tom?" Tom is the ghost that lives in my room. He was the last one to be in there before me even though it was almost fifty years ago. I've talked to him many times before. He's like the big brother I never had. But Tom only talks with me and if I leave he will have to wait for the next person who moves in there to find him. Tom said that if I ever did leave that he would show me where his communicator was so that I could still talk to him even when I'm not at the orphanage. I don't know where he expects for me to go, I'm only eleven and you don't leave on your own until you are at least eight-teen. Since getting adopted is out of the picture, that is the only way that I'm ever getting out of here. Alive. Cassie starts dragging me back up to my room. I only go willingly because she could still get me into trouble if I don't.

We just barely get into the room, hid my duffel bag, and got onto my bed before Mrs. Cole comes up to the door. "Ren, someone's here to see you. You need to open the door and let us in." The pause that follows last much longer than it needs to. If Mrs. Cole would have used the name that my parents gave me, I would have unlocked the door. Instead, I didn't move at all. She doesn't seem to understand this yet though. I've been doing this for nine years and she still doesn't remember. "Ren open the door." Pause again, as if Mrs. Cole is trying not to lose her patience with a visitor so close. She still loses it though. "Kathren Riddle, open the door this instant." I'm up and getting the door opened as fast as I can, since I have to unlock it. Standing with Mrs. Cole is a man, or a bearded woman maybe, that I vaguely remember, but don't know where I've seen before. Whoever this mysterious person is though, I'm glad they're there, otherwise I would be getting a very long lecture right about now. Mrs. Cole has made this very clear over the years, and she will not shy away from getting very physical with the punishments, but only with me and others like me.

"You wanted to speak to me Mrs. Cole?" I say trying to keep my face as innocent as possible.

"Yes," replies Mrs. Cole. She then turns the evil eye on Cassie, "Cassie, out, NOW!" Cassie gives me a look best described as 'good luck' and walks out of the room as quickly as possible.

"This is Mr. Dumberton – sorry, Dunderbore. He's going to tell you – well, I'll let him do it." Mr. Whatever-his-name-is stepped into the room and Mrs. Cole shut the door behind him. I must have given him an evil look because of what he was wearing, a plum-colored suit, because he smiled and shook his head.

"How do you do Kathren?" he asked as he walked forward with his hand out to me. I hesitated but decided that his hand wasn't going to bite me so I shook it. "How very much like your father. He was very suspicious when I came to pick him up too."

My eyes instantly lit up. "You – you knew my father?"

"Yes," he replied, "fifty-four years ago today was the first time I met him in person, in this very room in fact." He paused. "I've actually come to deliver the same news that I delivered to him all those years ago. I am Professor Dumbledore and I am the headmaster at a school called Hogwarts. I have come to offer you a place at my school, Hogwarts – your new school, if you would like to come."

"I'm sorry sir, but I've never heard of Hogwarts before," I interjected.

"That's because it is a school for people with special abilities. It is a school of magic."

I think he could tell that this was a little mind-blowing for me, so he paused before he continued. "Have you ever done anything that you couldn't explain when you were angry or frightened?"

"A couple of times," I replied. "Only I'm real careful about it. They say they'll lock me up if it gets too out of hand. I don't have anywhere else to go sir. Even though I don't like it here, it's the only home I can remember, so I try really hard not to make them mad. But sometimes I can't help it. Like one time, we were out in the country, and one of the boys wouldn't leave me alone so I ran away from him. When I came back, he had a broken arm and leg. I never touched him sir. Does that happen to a lot of witches and wizards?"

"I can't say that I know of any that that happens to. However, your father was also very strong before he came to Hogwarts and he may have passed that on to you."

"I can talk to snakes too sir, could my father do that as well?" I ask.

"Yes, now we need to get to Diagon Alley to get your materials, if you want to come that is."

"Sir, I don't mean to be rude, but would I have to go with you? I've been around London by myself many times." This was an obvious lie; I had never set foot outside of the walls of the orphanage unless we were going on one of our once-a-year outings. But even then, we weren't alone, hopefully he couldn't see through that.

"When your father went to school, I was allowed to let him do that, however I am not allowed to let you wander the streets of London by yourself if you are from an orphanage anymore. After what happened only about nine years ago, most parents won't even let their children out of their sight until they are safely on the train to Hogwarts. Now we must really be going as you must be back by nightfall as the train leaves tomorrow morning at 11 o'clock sharp," he said and stood up. I quickly stood up and followed him out of the room; hopefully I would be able to talk to Tom before I left tomorrow. I don't think that I could stand a whole year without him there to talk to.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go. Like I said with the previous chapter if she is sounding like a Mary-Sue let me know how I can change it and I'll see what I can do. I'm putting this now, although the next chapter would make this obvious she will be in Harry's year. What house is something that only I know. Well enough from me, I want to hear from you too. The review button hasn't bitten anyone yet, so I'm sure it won't bite you either.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

**Welcome to Chapter 2. In this chapter is Diagon Alley, Harry, Hagrid and Tom. Remember now, I only own Kathren and the plot that involves her.**

**Edited 3-17-12.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I was finally getting out of here, I couldn't believe it. I mean September 1st, that's tomorrow. I sure hope I get to come back here tonight though, I can't leave Tom behind. I don't know if I'll be able to make any friends at Hogwarts. Besides Tom would be lonely if I had to leave him. I'll sneak back here tonight if I have to.

We were going to Diagon Alley to buy all of my school supplies. They had me take a blood test to make sure that my mother was who it is believed. They won't tell me who it is though. I wish they would, then I could learn more about her. All I know was that her whole family went to Hogwarts, as did my dad but years earlier. The vault didn't even have any clues. How disappointing.

While we were at Madame Malkins, the robe shop, I saw someone I knew from school. "Harry?"

"Ren?" you've got to be kidding me, I've told him not to call me that many times. But he obviously hasn't listened yet.

"I've told you Potter that Cassie is the only one that is allowed to call me that. I'm going to start calling you Har if you don't stop."

"Jeez Ren, bad day?" It was all I could do to keep from strangling him right there in the shop. Deep breaths Kathren, deep breaths.

"Actually, I'm still trying to get over the fact that I'm leaving the orphanage for a while. And like I told you earlier Harry, you still know more about your parents than I do, but I am getting closer. It turns out both of my parents went to Hogwarts, maybe I'll get lucky and find stuff there."

"Hate to say it, but I'm still way ahead of you. Both of my parents went to Hogwarts too, and my mum was a prefect."

"So that's where you get your attitude from." I smirked. Harry despised it when I mentioned his attitude. I on the other hand loved it. Wait, did I just say love. Ew.

Harry was done so he paid for his robes and left. He met up with this man that must have been at least half giant, and they went to a store called Ollivanders.

When I was finally done, Professor Dumbledore was there and we went into Ollivanders too. When we got to the door, Harry was leaving with the giant.

"Hello there, Hagrid."

"Professor Dumbledore. And who might this soon to be first year be?"

"Kathren Riddle," I said shyly. I was scared of him, he was taller than Professor Dumbledore, and that's saying something. I heard Harry whisper that I like to be called Ren, and I gave him the evil eye for it. Hagrid didn't seem to have heard Harry. He was just staring at me like he knew something that I obviously didn't. **( A/N: Yes Hagrid did just put two and two together although Kathren doesn't know it;) **"Well I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts then, bye Harry."

We entered Ollivander's. It took forever to find a wand for me. I ended up getting a 12 ¾" walnut with a phoenix feather core. Apparently I am almost a perfect cross of both my parents, but I don't know who had what. Mr. Ollivander refused to tell me. He did tell me though that my wand and Harry's wand were brothers to the most evil person of all times. _Scaarryy._ Professor Dumbledore took me back to the orphanage with a ticket for the Hogwarts Express on platform 9 ¾ at eleven o'clock. It was up to me and the orphanage to make sure I didn't miss the train.

As soon as I got back to my room, a tall and handsome sixteen year old was waiting for me, Tom. "So, Kathren you are finally going to Hogwarts."

"How did you know that?"

"I have known that since I first met you, especially since you are my daughter."

"Thanks Dad. Dad you said that when I was going away that you would show me your communicator, so that I could still talk to you while I was at Hogwarts. I have to be on the train by eleven tomorrow morning, and I was wondering if I could have it a little early so that I can pack it. Just so I don't forget it."

"Yes, I do believe that you are old enough now that I can trust you not to lose it. Come here Kathren, it will need to be put back here when the year is done." He took me over to the wardrobe where we are supposed to keep everything and had me pull down a book from the top shelf. The book was extremely old and only had three words on the cover, Tom Marvolo Riddle, my dad's name. "I will only be able to appear to you in this form while you are in this room. However if you write in this I will be able to respond to you. I want to know what is happening at Hogwarts this year, who you become friends with, what house you are put in, how your classes are going. Think of this as your way of writing letters home during the year."

"Thank you dad, and don't worry I won't leave anything out."

"Now, shouldn't you get packing?"

"Yes dad."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go, Chapter 2. Next chapter will be the Hogwarts Express. She will meet some of her family without even knowing it. Just so you know, the memory charm is still in place, but she does have little spurts where she will remember pieces of it. I know I'm being a hypocrite, because I don't always review on the stories that I read, but it would be nice to have feedback from more than three people.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3 Hogwarts Express

**Hello again and welcome to Chapter 3. This chapter is the last one at Wool's for a while, because its time for the Hogwarts Express. So last time to see Mrs. Cole and Cassie. But we do get to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco all in one chapter. Sorry if some of the characters are slightly ooc (Harry made me put that), but this is from the child of Voldemort's point of view. I only own Kathren and Cassie. Oh and the parts of the plot that involve Kathren.**

**Edited: 3-17-12**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

They woke me up at nine o'clock this morning simply to make sure I was packed. I was up until eleven o'clock last night packing. Hopefully I can sleep on the train, but if I have to sit in a compartment with Harry, I probably won't be able to. Sorry, but Harry can be a chatterbox at times. Oh well. We're leaving in a half an hour to go to Kings Cross. That gives me a whole hour to find the platform and get on the train. Well, according to the orphanage: early is on time, on time is late, and late is inexcusable. Honestly that can mean that early is inexcusable, but they don't like it when we point that out. See early=on time=late=inexcusable. One of the orphans pointed that out to them, and since then everyone has known but doesn't say anything about it. He got his food taken away for a day because "he was being a smart mouth." Maybe, I'll be able to write to Tom before the train leaves. I can't take it out now for fear of forgetting it. I've been told that I'm not allowed to come back until next summer which is just fine with me. Anything is better than spending Christmas here. I just wish I didn't have to come back for the summer either.

"Ren, Mrs. Cole says if you aren't down here in five minutes you're in big trouble," yelled Cassie. Mrs. Cole had been hollering at me for ten minutes now but never used the correct name so I didn't respond. Stubborn much, yes I am.

I got myself and my trunk down stairs with two minutes to spare. We quickly got into the orphanage's bus, the one that takes us on the yearly outings, another thing I won't miss. We made it to Kings Cross at 10:20. I still had forty minutes to find the platform and get on the train, something that would normally only take ten minutes. Only problem, there is no platform 9 ¾. I even asked.

"Come on, platform 9 ¾ this way." I heard someone say. I'd better follow so that I don't get left behind. Apparently Harry had the same idea.

"Excuse me, could you tell us how to get-" Harry asked after watching three teenagers disappear through a column between platforms nine and ten.

"How to get onto the platform dears? All you have to do is walk straight into the column between platforms nine and ten. Best do it at a bit of a run if your nervous."

"After you Ren," said Harry trying to act like a gentleman, something he is not. After giving Harry the evil eye for using my nickname, I lined up and walked right through the platform. Right in front of me was the Hogwarts Express, I had made it to platform 9 ¾. I quickly moved out of the way before Harry came through, almost crashing right into me. I got on to the train, and who should come and sit with me, but Harry. Honestly can I not be alone for five minutes on this train. We're joined soon by one of the gingers whose mom helped us get on to the platform. He said his name is Ron Weasley, and as soon as Harry introduced himself, Ron went a little crazy. Something about Harry being famous, I don't know, I tuned them out as best I could after they started talking. I only paid attention to the conversation twice. The first time was when this boy that looked oddly familiar came in and tried to steal some treats that Harry had bought. I think he said his name was Draco Malfoy. He teased Ron when Ron snickered at his name. I'll have to ask my dad if he knows where I might have seen Draco before. With his attitude, I highly doubt that it would have been in the muggle world. Maybe it's in the gap that I can't figure out, from before I was two. I can't ask him now because then Harry and Ron would see and I would never hear the end of it.

The only other time that I paid attention was when an eleven-year-old came in and told us that we needed to get changed. She said her name was Hermione Granger. She offered for me to change in her compartment. As I didn't want to undress in front of Harry, I gladly accepted the offer. I still had to be really careful when I changed to make sure that Hermione didn't see any of the bruises from yesterday. Luckily the uniform covered all of them without looking too awkward. Hermione would not shut up, and I thought Harry was a chatter-box. This girl was ten times worse. I could barely stand her while I was changing. All she could talk about was how excited she was to be going to Hogwarts. She did ask me about my family, but when I told her that I grew up in an orphanage, she dropped that topic. She even went as far as to ask me what house I thought I was going to be in.

"I don't know Hermione. I know what each house is looking for in their students but I don't think I really fit anywhere. I'm not brave or smart, and I'm definitely not cunning or just."

"We'll just have to wait for the sorting hat then, I guess," responded Hermione.

The train pulled to a stop just as I was getting back to the compartment. So I quickly turned around and got off the train after being told that our luggage would be brought in separately. Hagrid was calling for all of the first years. He noticed Harry and I and he used my nickname. I couldn't give him the evil eye, he is an adult after all, and I definitely didn't want to get in trouble for using magic before we even made it up to the school; so instead I had to calm myself down. I think Draco may have noticed he gave me a weird look like he had. We got into the boats; I picked one with Draco and his friends since I didn't want to be with Harry.

"What are you doing sitting in here, mudblood?" asked Draco.

"What's a mudblood?" I asked back.

"A muggle-born which you obviously are to not know what a mudblood is."

"Actually, Draco, I'll have you know that both of my parents went to Hogwarts."

"Really, what house?"

"Dunno, never really knew my parents, I've lived in an orphanage since I was two."

"Is that why I saw you with blood-traitors like the Weasleys?"

"Yes, but actually I didn't want to sit with him. My friend did."

"And you wouldn't just leave him, even after I came in there."

"Harry was the only one I knew coming here, so, no I wouldn't leave him."

"What's your name by the way, since you already know mine?"

"Kathren Riddle"

"Got a middle name Ren?"

"First of all don't call me that. Secondly, yes it's Vega. What?"

"Well, it's just that my mother's family is the only family that I know of that uses star or constellation names for their children. For example I'm named after the dragon constellation, and my aunt, Bellatrix, was named after the Amazon Star."

"Did-did you just say Bellatrix? As in Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Yes. Why?"

"That name is just oddly familiar like, I knew her at some point."

"She actually had a daughter that went missing years ago. My parents have been trying to find her; I don't know how old she would be now. I can ask my parents if you want me to."

"Please Draco; it would be very helpful if you did. So what is the story behind Vega?"

"It's the brightest stars in Lyra and means Life of Heaven."

We got out of the boats and started heading into Hogwarts Castle. When we got to the Entrance Hall we were greeted by Professor McGonagall. She gave a speech about the houses and something called house points. I didn't pay too much attention to her. I just kept thinking about what Draco had said. His parents were looking for his cousin who went missing years ago. What if-no it couldn't be. Could it?

* * *

><p><strong>The phrase at the start of this chapter, the early is on time etc. was actually in the band room at my old high school. One of the kids in my grade figured out that early is inexcuable our freshman year, and I was one of the first ones he pointed it out to. I thought it would be a good little extra for this chapter. So did you catch the memory gaps? Hopefully you did because she'll have those again later too. Next chapter will be from Draco's pov of the second half of this chapter. Now, that review button has been sitting there very patiently but wants some attention, you can even go and pay attention to the review button from any chapter, I don't care. Just show one of them attention by clicking them and leaving a treat.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4 Hogwarts Express Draco POV

**Welcome to Chapter 4. This chapter may seem very similar to the previous chapter, only because the majority of it is. This chapter is in Draco's point of view, so you can see what he thinks of her. This chapter was also the easiest way for me to describe what Kathren looks like. I only own Kathren.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Draco's POV

I kept hearing the strangest rumours that Harry Potter was on the train. In a compartment that also housed a Weasley and someone who looked very similar to Aunt Bella, I found him. I offered to help him make the right friends, but he refused, how rude. The girl that looked like Bella never said anything; I don't even know what her name is. She is really pretty. I wonder why she is sitting with Potter, when she could be sitting with me. We didn't even get away with some sweets so going in there was just a big waste of time. We headed back to our compartment for the rest of the ride, saying the meanest things about Potter and Weasley while we were there. When we got off, I heard the oaf call her Ren. She didn't seem to like that, but rather than blow up on the oaf like she really seemed to want to, she just tried to calm herself down. She obviously didn't succeed because she got into the boat with us, probably to keep from beating someone up. She has a temper very similar to Aunt Bella. I've got to find out more about this girl.

"What are you doing sitting in here, mudblood?" I asked her.

"What's a mudblood?" she asked back.

"A muggle-born which you obviously are to not know what a mudblood is."

"Actually, Draco, I'll have you know that both of my parents went to Hogwarts."

"Really, what house?" I was curious now, what if they were in Slytherin?

"Dunno, never really knew my parents, I've lived in an orphanage since I was two." Could it be her? Maybe I need to keep investigating to find out though.

"Is that why I saw you with blood-traitors like the Weasleys?"

"Yes, but actually I didn't want to sit with him. My friend did."

"And you wouldn't just leave him, even after I came in there."

"Harry was the only one I knew coming here, so, no I wouldn't leave him."

"What's your name by the way, since you already know mine?"

"Kathren Riddle"

"Got a middle name Ren?" I shouldn't have said it that way. She got mad almost instantly.

"First of all don't call me that. Secondly, yes it's Vega. What?"

"Well, it's just that my mother's family is the only family that I know of that uses star or constellation names for their children. For example I'm named after the dragon constellation, and my aunt, Bellatrix, was named after the Amazon Star."

"Did-did you just say Bellatrix? As in Bellatrix Lestrange?" How did she know that name? I didn't say her last name did I?

"Yes. Why?"

"That name is just oddly familiar like, I knew her at some point." Weird.

"She actually had a daughter that went missing years ago. My parents have been trying to find her; I don't know how old she would be now. I can ask my parents if you want me to." If the age matches then it has to be her. I can't think of anyone I would like more to be a cousin to.

"Please Draco; it would be very helpful if you did. So what does Vega mean?"

"It is the brightest star in the constellation Lyra and means Life of Heaven."

We went into the castle. I got separated from Kathren. Hopefully she is in Slytherin with me. When professor McGonagall started talking about the house, I swear she looked at me when she said Slytherin. Then she went on to talk about the house points. I already knew about them so I didn't pay attention at all to her for that portion.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Next chapter is the sorting, hope to see you there. My updates may start slowing down after I post the next chapter. It is the last one that I currently have completely written.<strong>

**Okay I know my poll is very awkward but it will play a role in this story, if I make it that far. Now Kathren and I both really want a review from someone besides LeahHeartTomRiddle (although if you want to review again thats okay too) so please REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 5 Almostheir

**Back Again. This chapter is the sorting. Remember I only own Kathren and the idea of an almost-heir. Let me know if that is confusing. But read the sorting hat's explanation of it first.**

**Edited: 3-17-12**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"We're ready for you," she said. We went into the great hall. As we walked past the tables you could see the older students staring at us. Or maybe it was just at one in particular. After all, Harry Potter had finally come to Hogwarts. I don't know what the big deal was though; he's just another eleven year old.

At the front of the hall was where all the teachers sat. I could see Hagrid was already sitting down and watching us intently, as was every other teacher. I was used to the stares, thanks to being the only one at the orphanage that was magical.

They gathered us up around the teacher's table. There was a stool with an old ratty hat sitting on top of it. Suddenly the hat started to sing. When it was done Professor McGonagall started calling names.

Hannah Abbott was sorted into Hufflepuff along with Susan Bones. Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst went to Ravenclaw. Lavender Brown was the first Gryffindor and Millicent Bulstrode, the first Slytherin. Then came the first of the people I knew. Well that's all I paid attention to after the first six people anyway.

"Hermione Granger"

Gryffindor.

"Draco Malfoy"

He still seemed really familiar, like I'd seen him before but couldn't remember. He was sorted almost immediately into Slytherin. I don't think the Hat was even fully on his head yet.

"Harry Potter"

He took a while to be sorted but ended up in Gryffindor. Then it was my turn.

"Kathren Riddle"

_Ah an almost-heir_

A what exactly?

_An almost-heir, meaning you have the blood of one of the founders, however your personality does not fit there yet. If you were to become a full heir though, you would have to be switched houses. Unless of course you want to just be put in that house now._

Would it be an obvious personality change?

_Yes, exact opposite personality actually. What is your decision?_

I wish to be in the house that I should be in now, not who knows when.

_Very well then, I will see you this time next year at the latest. But for now you will do well in GRYFFINDOR_

The last word was heard by the entire school, all though the rest was simply in my head. Luckily.

I went over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry. Everyone was staring at me; apparently I had been up there almost as long as Harry. It didn't seem that long though. I caught Draco's eye and tried to tell him sorry. I don't think he understood because he simply smirked at me and turned away. I sat down next to Harry because that was the only place left. When Ron was sorted into Gryffindor, I slid down so that he could sit next to Harry instead. This year was going to be fun, maybe I should have let the sorting hat put me into the house I would be in eventually, then I wouldn't have to deal with these two buffoons that way. Maybe I would have been in Slytherin with Draco; the sorting hat did say that it would be a big personality change. It would have been a lot easier to know what his parents said that way. What was it the sorting hat said? See you this time next year at the latest. That means I have another chance to be with Draco. Can I wait until next year or do I ask tomorrow? I'll have to ask Tom, he'll want to know what house I'm in anyways.

I heard Harry ask one of the older students who one of the professors was. I think I heard his name was Professor Snape. He teaches potions but supposedly knows a lot about the Dark Arts, so he wants Professor Quirrell's job. Can't see why Quirrell won't give it to him then, if he wants it that badly. I listened to Professor Dumbledore's speech about what was out of bounds: Forest on the grounds and 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side, shouldn't be too hard to remember. At least not for me, Harry on the other hand, probably will get caught in both places. Then he had everyone sing the school song, I sat out simply because I couldn't figure out the tune. Apparently there wasn't a tune since the twins were the last to finish because they picked a slow funeral march. Honestly, school is not that bad. Then we were taken up to the common room by one of the older students, I think he was a prefect. The entrance was behind a portrait and we had to have a password in order to get in. The password was Caput Draconis, another thing to commit to memory. I wonder where the Slytherin common room is, we separated from them a while ago. I think Ravenclaw was the only ones that even came upstairs with us. I heard the prefect say that the girl's dorms were on the right and that our belongings were already there. I quickly hurried upstairs, found my trunk, dug out the diary, and started writing to my dad; I have to know what is going on and why I'm recognizing kids that I don't think I've ever met before.

_**(Tom **_**Kathren)**

Tom, are you there

_About time my child I was afraid that you had forgotten me._

I could never forget about you, Dad.

_So what common room are you in?_

Gryffindor, but I was told that I'm an almost heir, so I have to be sorted again next year at the latest to make sure that my house hasn't changed over the summer.

_Are you happy about the house you were put in?_

I would be, if it wasn't for the people in Gryffindor, I have to put up with Harry, Ron Weasley, and at least one muggle-born Hermione Granger all year. They'll be lucky if I haven't killed them by the end of the year.

_Well, if you do kill one of them, hopefully you can get away with it._

Funny, Dad. Dad?

_Yes, my child_

Is there any reason that faces or names that I've never seen or heard would be familiar to me?

_I cannot think of any reason. Why do you ask?_

I met this boy, on the way here, Draco Malfoy, and he seemed really familiar. Then he mentioned his aunt Bella and without being told anything else, I knew he was talking about Bellatrix Lestrange, someone I had never heard of before now.

_Did he seem nice?_

He did, at least until after I was sorted. He was put into Slytherin, and only smirked at me when I tried to tell him I was sorry.

_Did he tell you anything else about his family?_

Only that his mum's family was the only family he knew that used the stars and constellations to name their children, that's actually how we got started talking about Bellatrix, was because he asked me what my middle name was. Apparently it's the name of a star, too.

_Yes it is. It has many meanings although my favorite is Life of Heaven._

That's the meaning that Draco told me. What else does it mean?

_It can also mean vulture._

I like Life of Heaven a lot better.

_As did your mother._

Could you tell me something about my mother? You've never told me anything about her before.

_I can tell you that she was a very gifted witch and was on the Quidditch team while she was at Hogwarts. That is all I can tell you right now._

That's all right dad. Thank you for telling me that much.

_You're welcome my child._

Night Dad.

_Good night my child._

I hid the diary back in my trunk and was asleep before the other girls even came up to the dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>I need help figuring out which lessons to write about. If you want to leave a review of just that you can. I have only one lesson to for sure include in the next chapter, and have it played out in my head but not typed up yet. Now hypocritic me is asking for a review again.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6 Gryffindorks

**Here we go again, sorry it took so long to update, I've had a busy past couple of days. This chapter shows Vega (yes I am going to call her by her middle name from now on) and Draco getting closer togeter. Now read.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

The next morning, everyone was staring at me when I went down to breakfast. Probably because Draco caught up to me in the hallway and we went into the Great Hall together. Apparently that is unheard of for a Gryffindor and Slytherin to be seen with each other and not be at each other's throats. I don't know why though, Draco has been nothing but civil to me. To Harry on the other hand, he's not, but I don't care. After all, I'm not the biggest fan of Harry bloody Potter since we got here. It's not that he let the fame go to his head, it's simply the fact that he won't stop calling me Ren. I can actually stand Draco calling me by my middle name more than I can stand the name Ren. Bleh.

"Vega, I owled my parents last night to see if they can tell me anymore about my cousin."

"Already, man you are speedy. And here I thought Dragons were supposed to be one of the slower moving creatures," I said, my voice full of sarcasm. "When do you expect to hear back from them?"

"Maybe later today or sometime tomorrow. Hopefully today though, I want to know as badly as you."

"I hope our suspicion ends up being right, I don't want to go back to being an orphan with no family again."

"If it isn't right, then we can still be friends, o-kay."

"Thanks Draco. You'll let me know when your parents get back to you, and what they say, right?"

"Of course, it involves you as much as me."

"Do you think we'll have any classes together Draco?"

"Hopefully, I don't think I could stand to only see you at meals. I'm sure we will though, Gryffindor and Slytherin are normally put in the same classes."

"Good, I couldn't stand being away from you for a whole day either Draco. Which is weird because we just 'met' yesterday."

"I know, so what class are you most excited for?"

"Astronomy, definitely and maybe potions too."

"Science nut?

"Very much so. What about you?"

"Potions, DADA, and . . . Astronomy"

"What's DADA?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, we'll get to learn a bunch of fighting magic there."

"Sounds cool, I can't wait for that one. Well I better go sit with the Gryffindorks, see you later."

"Gryffindorks, that's a good one," I heard Draco mumble as he went to sit at the Slytherin table. When we got our schedules, I was so excited. I had all but one class with the Slytherins. Today I had Transfiguration, Potions, DADA, and Astronomy; this will be a very good Monday. Unfortunately, I have to take it with my own house too. Draco had better save me a seat next to him. I do NOT want to be partnered with a Gryffindor in any of my classes. I'll deal with it in History of Magic, the only class that is strictly Gryffindor, but only because I have to.

Luckily, Draco did save me a seat in every class. At first only Crabbe and Goyle, his body guards, would sit next to him. But when his Slytherin buddies learned that I despised the Gryffindors as much as they did, I was accepted and so was Draco. I really wish that I could join them for meals, but when I tried the Slytherin prefect sent me back to Gryffindor, and he told Percy, the Gryffindor prefect, to make sure that I didn't try to sit with the Slytherins again. Why couldn't he just let me sit and talk with my friends, I wasn't causing any trouble? All my Slytherin friends refuse to sit with the Gryffindorks (man that got around fast), so I ended up sitting by myself at meals since none of the Gryffindorks wanted to sit next to the honorary Slytherin, as I heard them call me many times.

Astronomy was probably the best class of the day. The first thing out of the professor's mouth after role was taken was if knew of any star or constellation names and what they meant. She wasn't surprised that Draco and I each knew what the one in our names meant, but she was surprised that Draco knew just about every constellation that you could see from England in the summer time.

"Miss Riddle, I'm curious as to how you knew that Vega was even a star, most of the third years don't even know that one, let alone what it means," the professor told me after class.

"Well professor it's because Draco told me on our way from the train station to Hogwarts, while we were on the boats. I don't know how Draco would know it though professor."

"That is all right Ms. Riddle. Ms. Riddle, I have Sunday nights open when the tower is empty. If you and Draco wanted to come up and do some stargazing on your own I could give you permission. It would be after curfew, so I would have to alert your head of houses if you wished to do it. Could you pass the message on to Draco, and let me know by Friday night if you wish to do it, so that I have time to clear it with your head of houses?"

"I will Professor, thank you." I hurried to catch up with Draco and quickly filled him in. He, like me, was very eager to do some extra stargazing, and if a professor was giving us permission, that was even better. We decided that we would go and confirm it with the professor before curfew tonight, to give her more time to get it cleared with our head of houses. McGonagall may be hard to convince, she is such a stickler for rules.

* * *

><p><strong>Currently the poll stands chaser 3 and beater 2. I'm going to assume that no one can see Bellatrix as a keeper. Good thing too, I didn't want to do that one if I could help it, I have a way to make the other two work. Next chapter they find out the truth, and after I post the next chapter the poll will be coming down, so that I can get to work on the chapter I need it for. Last chapter brought no reviews, and I kinda missed them, please review they make me very happy.<strong>


	8. Chapter 7 Lucius' Reply

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry it took so long, but I've been busy with random things. I hate to say it but I was very disappointed in the lack of reviews from the last chapter. This is my longest chapter yet, so I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

The next day Draco got an owl from his parents. He read the letter, smiled, tore it in half, and sent his owl of to the Gryffindor table with the bottom half. It said:

_As for your cousin, she would be about your age. She should be at Hogwarts this year, hopefully in Slytherin _(not exactly)_. From what your mother and I remember of her she looked a lot like her mother and probably still does._ (Next to this Draco had written, yes she does)_ Hopefully you are able to locate her, if you have please let her know that we are still looking for her. Your aunt did continue the tradition of the Black family, but with her middle name which should be Vega, unless Dumbledore decided to change it. If she is still without a family would you tell us where she is over the summer so that we can find and adopt her._

_Your father,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Every clue fit: the middle name and the appearance, according to Draco anyways. They really want to adopt me and have been looking for me since I disappeared. I wonder why . . . of course because I was in the _muggle_ world the whole time. I must have been left there knowing that they wouldn't find me. Too bad Draco is in my year and we became friends before we were sorted. I officially can't wait until this summer. I need to tell Tom tonight, let him know what's going on. Actually, this can't wait; I need to do it now. I know I'll write in it during class, the letters disappear anyways. I got to go and get the diary now. I left the table without bothering to look back; everyone just assumed I was heading to class a little early so no one thought anything of it. When I got to the dormitory, I still had a little time, so I wrote a little bit to Tom.

Tom, are you there?

_Yes my child I am always here remember._

I do dad. I just found out some great news.

_What might that be my child?_

I found out who mom is.

_How did you find that out my child._

Well, remember when I said that Draco was going to write to his parents to see if I could possibly be his missing cousin?

_No, I don't believe you mentioned that my child._

Well, he did and it turns out that I fit what the Malfoys remember about their missing niece. The child's mother was Bellatrix Lestrange, his mom's sister.

_How old was this child when she went missing?_

Draco said that she went missing nine years ago, and his parents said that she would be in our year if she was still alive. So the child was somewhere between 2 and 3.

_That piece of the puzzle fits as well, you were two and a half when you were left at Wool's with nothing about your past but a letter. So did his parents say anything else about the child?_

Nothing, except that they are still searching and never gave up on her. And a clue that also fits perfectly. Mr. Malfoy mentioned something about the middle name being a continuation of the family tradition unless Dumbledore changed it. What did he mean by that?

_I don't know for sure my child. You could owl Mr. Malfoy and ask him yourself if you want to._

I will. Thanks Dad. Dad, do you know why I wouldn't have gone with the Malfoy family instead of going to the Orphanage if I was obviously their neice?

_As to that, you will have to ask Mr. Malfoy as well. And when you know will you please tell me as well._

Sure will Dad.

I looked up to see some of the girls come into the dorm. Quickly, I put away Tom's diary and looked at the clock. The clock said that it was noon, but that couldn't be right. It should only be nine-thirty at the latest. But then again I was rather hungry. Oh Merlin, I skipped all my morning lessons. Who was I supposed to have this morning? History of Magic and Potions. Bloody hell, Professor Snape is not going to be happy with me. And, of course, he won't accept any excuses from a Gryffindor like me. Why didn't I let the Sorting Hat place me where my blood said I needed to be, and then maybe it wouldn't be so bad? I'll just see what we covered in there from Draco, and steal any notes from Little-Miss-Perfect Granger. I was going to do that anyway for History, not my strong subject as is.

I head down to the Great Hall for lunch and who should I run into but Professor McGonagall. Apparently, someone had mentioned to her that I hadn't been in potions today, and she wanted to hear from me why I wasn't there.

"Professor, I went up to my dorm before class and honestly lost track of time."

"But the common room isn't on the path between History of Magic and Potions, so what were you doing going up there in the first place?"

"Actually, Professor, I went up to the dorms before History of Magic and really lost track of time."

"So, you skipped two lessons, not just one."

"That's correct Professor," I said looking down at my feet. I could tell she was disappointed by her voice.

"Well, Professor Snape has given you a detention for tonight, and I'm going to give you one for tomorrow night as well, for your ability to lose track of time. And don't make me have to have this conversation with you again or I may have to not allow you the extra star-gazing time that you seemed to want so badly. You will go down to Professor Snape's office tonight at seven and meet me in my office tomorrow at seven."

"Yes Professor."

"Now go, and for future reference if you're going to skip a class, make sure you have a better excuse than losing track of time. Understood?"

"Understood, Professor." I took that as my cue to be dismissed and left before she could give me any more detentions. Note to self, avoid McGonagall if I decide to skip any class other than History of Magic again. I can't afford to lose my star-gazing time with Draco. After lunch I hurried up to Charms with Professor Flitwick. Luckily it was a practical lesson so I had time to talk to Draco.

"Vega was there anything that my parents said that didn't fit?" he asked right away.

"No, in fact every piece that I have knowledge of matches exactly. The only piece that I have to rely on you is that I look like my mom, who I honestly don't remember at all."

"I would give you a picture of her if I had one. I can ask my mother to see if she will send you one. I can tell you, though from the pictures I've seen, you look exactly like her. So, to change the subject, where did you wander off to this morning? You missed one of your favorite classes and I'm pretty sure the potion that we did today will be on the exams."

"If I tell you, do you promise not to laugh?"

"Of course I wouldn't laugh at you."

"Well, I have this diary that I write everything in, and I didn't want to take it to class with me. So, instead, I stayed in the dorms and lost track of time. I didn't even look up until other people started coming in after morning classes."

"My father really made you have that much to write about."

"Among other things, yes."

"What other things?"

"Like the fact that the only piece of personal history that I have, I've never seen in my life. Otherwise, I may have known who my mother was before coming to Hogwarts, and maybe I could have lived with you and our family instead of at the Orphanage for nine years."

"So, no one adopted you."

"Draco, I know this is hard for you, but think about this from a muggle standpoint. This five-year old child is performing things that not even adults can do. This child is scaring the other children but isn't harming them at all, or at least it can't be proven. What would the average muggle think?"

"This child is dangerous and I have to warn any parents who might try to adopt this child."

"Exactly. None of the parents wanted a child that was dangerous, so I never stood a chance at being adopted."

"I'll talk to my parents; see if we can't claim you earlier than this summer."

"Thank you, I might actually go back for Christmas if they can."

"Even if I can't convince them, you should still come for Christmas break and at least meet the rest of your family."

"I can't Draco. When I'm claimed, I have to be able to say that I haven't seen your parents within the last year. I'm not a very good liar about stuff like that. Let me know what they say before the list for who's staying gets passed around, OK."

"Fine, so where would they need to go to claim you?"

"Wool's Orphanage, just outside of muggle London."

"No wonder my parents weren't able to find you if you were on muggle side."

"I'm thinking it was intentional, but I don't know why. It's weird isn't it that I went to an orphanage when I'm sure your mom could have proven that I was her niece."

"It is weird. So are you still available for star-gazing this weekend?"

"Unless I get any more detentions."

"How many did you get?"

"Two, one from Snape and one from McGonagall."

"You didn't have Transfiguration this morning too, did you?"

"No, I had History of Magic. Professor Snape went to McGonagall after class and McGonagall caught me heading down to lunch. When I told her what happened she questioned what I said, so I had to tell her that I skipped History of Magic too. She knew Binns wouldn't give me a detention, so she gave me one instead."

"When do you have to serve them?"

"Tonight with Snape and tomorrow night with McGonagall."

"All I can say is good luck with Snape. But you won't be alone, Longbottom landed himself a detention tonight too."

"Why can't I just serve it alone? Why does he have to torture me by making me serve with a Gryffindork and Longbottom at that? Does he love torturing me or what?" I asked to myself more than anyone. The bell rang and I headed off to Herbology. Draco started heading off to History of Magic, Herbology is with the Ravenclaw's. I wished Draco luck on my way, he's going to need it after all. I'll have to wait until tomorrow to talk to him, hopefully he sends the letter to his parents tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. I won't give much about her detention in the next chapter, not creative when it comes to Snape. The poll has been taken down, but you'll have to come back next time for the result, it will be in the next chapter. I'm writing the next chapter now so it shouldn't take too long. I think I said that last time too though, so who knows.<strong>

**signin' off for now. c7a7t7**


	9. Chapter 8 Flying and Stars

**Hey, I don't own Harry or his group. Sadly all I own is Kathren and the plot directly related to her.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

I actually had fun in detention. Longbottom skipped so I was by myself. OK he didn't skip on purpose; I kind of was practicing one of the spells that Draco taught me on a suit of armor in the hallway. Longbottom just had to walk in front of it and get himself cursed. I didn't tell Snape because I didn't want any more detentions from him. I know my dad wouldn't have been happy about it, so I didn't tell him either. In fact, no one knows besides me and Longbottom; I would be in so much trouble if anyone knew. Plus, as there is currently no suit of armor in that hallway, they wouldn't believe me even _if_ I was telling the truth. I can't wait for Sunday, flying class and stargazing.

* * *

><p>Sunday is finally here. Flying class is in half an hour. I would be even more excited if it wasn't for the fact that I'm slightly scared of heights. All right I'm VERY scared of heights. I would almost rather keep my feet on the ground. Draco says that its fun to fly, but the school's brooms are atrocious, like that really made me want to get on them and off the ground. Too bad this class is mandatory. Oh no, I now have five minutes to get from the common room to the grounds, without running. I made it with a minute to spare, all right I was late but so was Madam Hooch so no one has to know. Draco was right about one thing, the school's brooms do look a little worse for wear, I doubt that some of them could even get up in the air let alone hold a first year. Just got to hope for a strong one I guess. When Madam Hooch told us how to get started I was surprised. The broom came right up on the first try. Only Harry and Draco were able to do that besides me. When she told us to mount the brooms I looked over at Draco to see how he did it. Turns out that wasn't the best idea because his grip was wrong, so mine was too. Longbottom kicked off too early and ended up breaking his wrist. Draco found Longbottom's remembrall on the ground and was mocking him. I couldn't stand it. Longbottom was a Gryffindor and, yeah, he struggles with school but I'm sure he has some good qualities too. Weird thing is I was picking on him just earlier today and now I feel like sticking up to him.<p>

"Give it here, Malfoy," both Harry and I said at the same time.

"You know, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find," said Draco as he kicked off the ground, "like the roof or nice and high in a tree."

Harry mounted his broom and I followed. We kicked off together and tried to get the remembrall away from Draco. Draco threw the rememberall and Harry caught it before it hit the ground and shattered. He quickly passed it to me. I caught it and was able to keep it away from Draco while he kept attempting to tackle me. He and I landed when Professor McGonagall came out. "Harry Potter, Kathren Riddle, come with me."

I glared at Draco and followed Professor McGonagall. If Draco got me expelled, he is in so much trouble. Professor McGonagall took us to the charms classroom and asked Professor Flitwick if she could borrow Wood for a moment. Oliver Wood was a fifth year and apparently the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. Apparently, she had seen us from the window in her office and thought that Harry would make a good seeker, whatever that was, and I would make a good chaser. Oliver started looking us up and down. I heard him tell Professor McGonagall that he ended up being short a chaser this year and was glad to not have to go through tryouts to find a good one after last year. I guess being able to catch a remembrall while in the air and keeping someone else from getting it while they're tackling you is a good test. Oliver told us to meet him on the Quidditch pitch after dinner so he could explain the game to us and test our skills himself. I guess this means we're not getting expelled. This means I'm going from dinner to practice to stargazing, long evening in store.

Quidditch was in Harry's blood as much as it was in mine. His dad was a chaser and quidditch captain. My mom was also on the list of chasers 1965-1968, for Slytherin of course. I didn't point this out to Harry or Hermione. Ron caught me looking at it, but he didn't say anything. He didn't know who I was looking for anyway. I don't think he would like why I was looking for her if he did, especially if he knew who the Black's were related to.

* * *

><p>During Quidditch practice, Wood had me trying to get the quaffle past him. I understood my role in quidditch to be similar to a forward, midfielder, and defender in football (<strong>AN: UK version not US<strong>) and Wood played goalkeeper. I ended up being pretty good, I made four goals out of five, and the one that didn't go in was just barely saved. I can't wait until the other chasers practice with us so that I can see how well I work with them too. After my turn was up Wood and I each threw tennis balls for Harry to catch. They weren't as small or fast as the snitch, but it was too dark to let a real snitch out. Wait, it's getting dark, I need to get up to the Astronomy tower. I was supposed to have been there half an hour ago to check in with the professor. I need to get there before curfew. I pointed out the time to Wood and we quickly packed up and got back into the castle. I made it to the Astronomy tower as the professor was leaving. She said she would inform Professor McGonagall of where I was and left. Draco was already there.

"Hey there Dragon."

"Oh, hey Vulture. I was beginning to wonder if you forgot about tonight."

"How could I possibly have forgotten? Wood had us out on the Quidditch pitch for hours; I haven't been inside since dinner."

"Who's 'us'?"

"Potter and I. Thanks to you both of us are now on the Quidditch team."

"But first-years aren't allowed on the teams."

"I think McGonagall is clearing it with Dumbledore. Ok, as you are so good with the stars, can you show me where we are?"

"Ok do you see a triangle anywhere? The brightest of the points on the triangle is Vega, and Draco is over by the dippers."

"I found us. You know we could make that into a contest, see who can find both of us first each time we're up here. It'll help me get better at finding them."

"Good idea, but we'll only be able to find you in the summer. Are you sure you want to do that, I mean I've had years of practice finding certain stars and your just starting?"

"I'm sure Draco. I learn best in competition anyway."

"Ok then, and good luck, you're gonna need it."

"No, my dear cousin, you are going to need it eventually not me. So who else in our family can we see right now?"

"Unfortunately none of the rest of our family is in the sky right now. But your mom will be up there in April."

"What about your mom?"

"My mom doesn't have a star, apparently our grandparents could only think of two female star names at the time. So my mom was named after a Greek character."

"Wait, there's another one."

"Yes, but before you go off on her, she never knew you existed. Andromeda got blasted off the family tree for marrying a mudblood. Your mom hasn't had contact with her since."

"So, in other words it's as if she was never a part of the family."

"You catch on fast. Yes, Andy is not considered a part of the family, but, don't tell father, mom still talks to her every once in a while when she knows that father will never find out."

"I won't tell him Draco, I promise."

"Well," Draco stood up and said, "we best be getting off to our dorms; its well after midnight after all." He then helped me up and we left for our separate common rooms after deciding to meet up again next week if the night was clear, sky wise. Practice wise I could care less.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry its been a while. I'm so happy to finally have this chapter up. Sorry if it was confusing with her sticking up for Neville after she had already picked on him. Truth is she is someone who is very loyal to her family and as Professor McGonagall says your house is like your family. So this is more or less her first family. If you didn't catch the obvious you guys voted for Bella to be a chaser. YAY! Unfortunately this puts me in the position of figuring out which Gryffindor chaser doesn't play this year and their excuse for not playing. That's where I need your guy's help, so either review or PM me with your ideas. Thank you to Sweetcherrypie007, molly120, EmberRee, LeahHeartTomRiddle, and MissScarlet202 for favoritingalerting/reviewing this story. I would like to see more reviews though. I haven't had one since Chapter 5, and I would really like to have one again. Anonymous reviews will work too. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review.**


	10. Chapter 9 Hallowe'en

**This portion of a chapter takes place the night of Hallowe'en. After Ron gets mad at Hermione and she runs off, Kathren follows and is still in the bathroom when the troll gets in. As I don't feel like simply typing the whole chapter from the book, I am simply posting her diary entry telling her dad how it happened or at least the version that he would want to hear.**

Dad, I just had the scariest night ever.

_What happened, my child?_

There was this huge mountain troll in the school. Harry and Weasel ended up locking it in a bathroom with Hermi - Granger. Then, because their Gryffindors, they had to play the hero and rescue her. Then, they got in trouble and I was the only one that could save them, so I did.

_Where were the teachers during all of this?_

Down in the dungeons. But don't worry, they found the troll eventually.

_What were they doing in the dungeons in the first place?_

That's where they were told the troll was.

_Did you get in trouble for helping?_

Yeah, because Hermione said that her and I went looking for the troll.

_What kind of trouble did you get into?_

Just another detention with Professor Snape and a few lost House Points.

_You're __very__ lucky that that's it._

I know; if Professor McGonagall hadn't been with him, I would have been in a lot more trouble. I might have even been expelled.

_Well, with that much excitement, don't you think you should get some sleep?_

I'm going, I'm going.

_Good night, my child._

G'Night dad.

**I hope that wasn't too confusing. As always review please.**


	11. Chapter 10 Ariana

**Hey guys, sorry that it's been _forever_ but here's a new chapter of sorts. A new OC comes into play. I only own Kathren, Ariana Jacobson belongs to my friend who actually helped me write this chapter. This chapter has mentions of parts that will be put in eventually but are not yet finished. I have also been editing the earlier chapters, so if something doesn't make sense, check the earlier chapters to make sure it isn't mentioned there first.**

Chapter 12

I'm on my way to Professor Snape's office for my third detention with him since term started. And its not even close to Christmas yet.

I knocked on the door to his office and then put my ear to the door so I could hear him. It didn't seem like he was alone. I could hear a female voice yelling at him. Maybe he couldn't hear me over the other person's yelling. Besides the temptation is too great, so I open the door. The woman that was yelling, and obviously winning, had her back to me. She was 5'8" and a ginger. I hadn't seen her at school before, but from the back she looked like a female form of Weasley.

As Professor Snape didn't see me standing in the doorway, I decided that I should speak up in order to get his attention. "Professor, I'm here for my detention." The lady turned around. She looked at me with surprise and a hint of fear. Then she turned back to Professor Snape with a questioning look, as if asking him to send me away.

"We'll have to reschedule, Ms Riddle."

"But, Professor, I wanted to ask you something as well."

"Another time, Ms Riddle," said Professor Snape as he started hurrying after the Weaselette, who had already run off in the direction of the staircases.

"But, Professor," I said, almost whiningly. I followed Professor Snape all the way to the third floor. I stayed far enough behind him that he never saw me, but close enough that I could hear him talking to that lady.

"You must return another time, Ms Jacobson, the Headmaster isn't here." Professor Snape persisted.

So she wasn't a Weasley. Who was she then?

"Well, I guess I'll wait in his office until he returns." Ms Jacobson snipped. "This is a private matter that is _extremely_ important."

"That may very well be, Ms Jacobson, _however_," Snape said with a mild condescending tone, "He _is not here _so you cannot see him, I am sorry for the inconvenience." He sneered slightly.

"Don't take that mocking tone with me." Ms Jacobson glared at the Professor. "I don't care who you are. I will speak with Albus."

And with that, she turned on her heel, only to discover me.

"Who are you?"she asked sharply.

"I'm Kathren Riddle."

Ms Jacobson turned swiftly to the Professor who glared at me.

"I _said_ another time, Ms Riddle." He said coldly, "It'd be wise not to make me repeat myself again."

"But I really, really, _really_ need to ask you a question Professor," I said, now obviously whining.

"I'm sure whatever eleven-year-old crisis you have can wait, Ms Riddle." Professor Snape rolled his eyes.

"Now, now." Ms Jacobson reprimanded him. "Let me see if I can help."

She bent down so her face was level with mine and smiled encouragingly. "What do you need dear?"

I quickly looked to spot the Professor looking at Ms Jacobson. When he realized I had noticed, he quickly blushed, looked away, and cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well I don't know if you can, its not really school related."

She laughed. "And who, exactly, do you think I am?"

"Well – it – its about my – my dad. I don't know if you knew him, but Professor Snape said he did. I wanted to – to ask him what my dad did after Hogwarts. I can't find any records of him anywhere."

She froze, making me bite my lip. After a few seconds, she took a shaky breath. "Your last name is Riddle, right?"

I nodded and she sighed heavily. "Yes," she murmured. "I knew your father."

My eyes lit up. "You knew him? Do you remember what he did? Or anything about him?" I asked hopefully.

She pursed her lips in contemplation and the Professor looked at her, a look of concern flashing in his eyes.

"Your father . . . " she started but trailed off. She tried again, "Your father was . . . powerful . . . and ambitious. _Very_ ambitious. A true Slytherin." She chose her words carefully.

I already knew that he was a Slytherin, but I didn't know how perfectly he fit the description. "I know I may be intruding but did you know my mom as well?"

"And your mother's name was?" she rose a delicate eyebrow.

"I've heard her name was Bellatrix and that she and Draco's mom were – are – sisters."

Her eyes light up with interest. "Yes, I knew Bellatrix and her two sisters very well." She smiled, "All four of us were practically sisters ourselves."

"Do you know what happened to her? I know that she's still alive, but that's all I know. I can't find anything in the library about her."

"Well, probably because she's not mentioned in any of the books." Ms Jacobson chuckled. "You might want to check some Daily Prophets."

"Wouldn't it just be easier if you told me?"

She laughed uncomfortably. "Well, if I told you myself, it would kind of ruin the mystery of you finding it yourself, wouldn't it?" her smile grew bigger, "Trust me, it's much more satisfying for you to find out stuff like this on your own. It'd ruin the fun if I just told you everything." She winked playfully.

"Were you in Slytherin too, Ms Jacobson?"

She laughed. "No. I was in Ravenclaw." She smirked, "But Slytherin was second place."

"Fine," I said annoyed. "About what time would I look in?"

"The last ten years would do." She sighed as she looked to the Professor.

"I believe that is enough family history for one day." Snape smirked. "I'll escort Ms Riddle to her common room, so that she doesn't get 'lost' and end up in the Slytherin common room _again._"

"That was a one time thing, Professor." **(this chapter is not finished yet, Midnight Duel)**

"None the less, Ms Riddle, follow me."

"Fine. It was nice talking to you, Ms. Jacobson."

"Nice seeing you too, dear." She gave me a quick squeeze. As she hugged me, I looked slyly at Professor Snape who was staring longingly at her, almost as if he wanted to join in on the hug.

As Professor Snape was escorting me back to the common room, I decided to find out a little more about his apparent love interest with Ms Jacobson. "So, Ms Jacobson seemed nice. So when are you going to ask her out Professor?"

"I can assure you, Ms Riddle, that my feelings for Ms Jacobson are no different than yours towards Mr Potter."

"No, Professor, I can barely tolerate Harry, and I definetly don't have those kinds of feelings for anyone, in or out of Hogwarts."

"And what kinds of feelings would that be exactly, Ms Riddle?"

"You have a crush on her, Professor."

"And you have a very blunt way of putting things."

"Why do you think I'm not in Slytherin, Professor?" I asked sarcastically, and yet truly wondering at the same time.

"Why do you ask, Ms Riddle?"

"Well, both of my parents were in Slytherin, but I'm not. It seems like everyone who has a parent who came here, is in the same house as their parent. So why am I so different?"

"Is that what you wanted to ask me earlier, Ms Riddle?"

I hesitated, wondering if I should tell him the truth. "Yes, Professor." We had arrived at the Portrait by this time. I quickly said the password and ran into the common room before he could answer my question.

When he was gone, I quickly performed a disillusionment charm, something I had seen in a fifth-year's charms book, and followed him. I found him on the third floor. He and Ms Jacobson were talking again. Professor Snape seemed to be taking her down to the dungeons. I followed, trying to keep my steps light and my breathing quiet. You never know where Mrs Norris may be hiding after all.

"Ms Jacobson," Snape murmured softly acting almost embarrassed, "a moment of your time . . . please?"

Ms Jacobson smiled kindly at him. "Severus, please call me Ariana," her kind smile turned mischievous, as if she knew a secret, "After all, no one can hear us here."

Professor Snape smirked before grabbing her hand and yanking her towards him. He steadied her before stroking her cheek gently, murmuring soft enough so I couldn't hear.

I inched close enough to hear him.

"-why I feel like I know you from somewhere." He smiled.

"I agree." She murmured before Snape claimed her lips.

I looked away, pretending to gag for a moment as they were locked together, until he broke the kiss and gave her such a tender gaze, which she returned before kissing his jawline.

"When will I see you again?" she murmured against his neck.

"You won't," a voice muttered.

We all spun to see Dumbledore. My eyes widened as I took a step back further into the shadows.

"Albus –" Ariana narrowed her eyes but Albus quickly interrupted.

"I'm sorry but you two can't be together yet," he looked at her sadly, "It was my mistake to leave you the possibility of meeting and I must clean up my mistakes."

And with that, Dumbledore pulled out his wand, muttering a series of spells and having them slump to the ground, unconscious.

I saw him wipe away one lone tear before muttering another spell and disappearing with the Professor and Ariana Jacobson.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was an interesting chapter. I am accepting flames on everything but Ariana as she is not mine and my friend is very attached to her. Review or Flame, but please just tell me what you think! Until later.<strong>


	12. Chapter 11 End of Year 1

**Ok guys sorry about doing this again, but I still have no idea how to get from point A to point B, so this chapter is going up next and I will start working on year 2 which is already started and planned out, don't worry.**

End of Year 1

There was the stone. In _my_ pocket. It wasn't there just a second ago. I took it out of my pocket.

"Very good, Kathren, now give the stone to me. To me, Kathren Vega Riddle," said You-know-who.

"Don't give it to him Kathren. If you need to give it to someone, give it to me," said Harry behind me.

I was frozen in fear, torn between my friend and fear. If I gave the stone to You-know-who, he would kill Harry and possibly me as well. If I gave it to Harry, You-know-who would kill me and Harry for sure, just to get the stone. You-know-who seemed to figure this out and kept moving closer to me so as to make it easier for me to give it to him. Every step closer he takes, I have to fight instinct in order to take one back. He still catches up to me thanks to my short legs. I'm standing right next to Harry.

"Give it to me NOW!" said You-know-who. I held out the hand with the stone in it. Suddenly Harry grabbed it out of my hand.

"Never!" yelled Harry.

"Get the boy!" yelled You-know-who. Suddenly Professor Quirell was on top of Harry and choking him. Harry grabbed Quirell's hand and it suddenly dried up and broke into a million little pieces. Then Harry puts his hands on Quirell's face and Quirell is dead. Next thing I know Harry is yelling and falling to the ground. I'm still frozen where I was when this started.

"I expected better of you my child," said Tom's voice. I looked around but only saw the spirit of You-know-who. I shrugged but kept my head down for some reason. I had disappointed my dad, the only relative I had.

"I'm sorry father; I will try harder next time."

Dumbledore got down to the chamber to see me still cowering. I think he might have heard me, but I can't be sure. He didn't acknowledge it if he did. He took Harry to the hospital wing. By the time that Harry woke up, Ron, Hermione and I had all been released from the hospital wing. I hadn't mentioned to anyone about almost giving you-know-who the stone. I don't know why that was but it just didn't seem right. I didn't mention anything about our trip to Tom, he didn't approve of my being friends with Hermione, worse than Draco sometimes. At the feast, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville all got points. Why didn't I get points? I didn't really do anything, plus we'd already won the house cup with just those four getting points so we didn't need any more. Draco wasn't the happiest about the results though, and I can't blame him, we won because we broke rules.

On the ride home, Draco said that his parents would be at Wool's in a couple of days. I was glad he was warning me, so that I could know to be on my best behavior for the next few days otherwise they might not let the Malfoys claim me. They won't like losing another of the older kids, although considering who it is they may be alright with it.

**So that's it. Year 1 is done. Sorry about the long break but I just started college and actually have to go to class and do homework now. Updates will hopefully be more frequent but I won't guarantee anything with all the activities I'm involved in. Oh and one more thing, Arianna won't be appearing again until the third book, assuming I can get a hold of Latvia by then. Thanks for staying with this guys. This is c7a7t7 signing off for now.**


	13. Chapter 12 Start of Year 2

**Sorry that it has been forever since I last updated. I finished my first semester in college this past December and have been busy all this month with the J-term play. I got a review today that reminded me to update this story. Thank you to Lady Elizabeth of New York. Oh, and I hope Tom's request answers your question well enough.**

As soon as I walked through the door, I was greeted by screaming. Apparently, Someone, Cassie, caught one of the younger children trying to run away, and rather than simply telling them quietly, she decided to go to Mrs. Cole. Mrs. Cole was punishing the child and didn't hear me come in. I was glad she hadn't or else she might have blamed this whole thing on me. Not that she wouldn't try when she did notice. I am always blamed for anything that goes wrong, while I'm there. I stayed in the entryway long enough to see the girl run up to her room when Mrs. Cole's back was turned. I followed her to her room and saw her open her door with magic. She was six or seven. The name on the door said Jenny. I immediately went up to my room and took out Tom's diary. I didn't bother unpacking my stuff, since I, hopefully, wouldn't be there for too long.

I can't believe I had to come back here of all places.

_In a couple of days you will be with your family though Kathren._

I can still take you with me, right Tom?

_Actually I want you to give a message to your uncle. Tell him that this is the key to getting rid of muggle borns. However, he must keep this safe until I tell him otherwise._

Does that mean I won't be able to write in you again?

_Not for a while, but you should be able to eventually. Now promise me that you will be put into Slytherin this year._

Dad, if I'm put in Slytherin, I might not see Harry, Ron or Hermione again. They wouldn't want to be friends with a Slytherin.

_But you will end up there eventually, as you are Slytherin's heir._

Almost-heir, Father, not full heir.

_If they don't want to be your friends just because of your house, then maybe they aren't your friends anyway._

I understand. Dad, I think I saw someone use accidental magic when I got back. Do you think she got sent here like me?

_I don't know. She could have been a mudblood._

What's a mudblood?

_It is another name for a muggleborn._

Oh, ok.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I quickly buried Tom's diary in my trunk and opened my door. There was Mrs. Cole, looking shocked that she didn't have to yell at me to open the door, and a woman that looked a lot like the picture of my mom and Draco's mom. Mrs. Cole simply stood there since I had to show that I knew who it was with her.

"Aunt Cissy," I stuttered. She nodded. I smiled. I'd been here less than a day and I was already leaving.

"Are you ready to go home, Little Vega?" asked Cissy.

"Almost, I just need to check to make sure I haven't forgotten anything." After a last quick sweep of the room, I nodded to Cissy, and we left Wool's for what I hoped would be the last time.

When we were far enough away from the muggles, we apparated to the Malfoy Manor. The first thing I noticed scared me quite a bit, peacocks. These were scarier though, because they didn't have as many colors. That didn't stop them from being loud and scary though. Really uncle, peacocks, I guess you have to show off your wealth somehow. I couldn't believe how big the manor really was. Aunt Cissy must have noticed my expression "Close your mouth Kathren, gawking is not appropriate behavior for a young lady of your status."

I closed my mouth and stayed silent. Draco had said his house was big, I just didn't think it would be this big.

**The mention about the scary peacocks is actually how I feel/felt about peacocks. I only recently got used to them, and I see them every time I go to the zoo. Thanks to all those who have reviewed/favorited/followed this story. Now to get to work on the next chapter.**


End file.
